Guillermo Espinar
Guillermo Espinar is a character and a protagonist, as well as a tribute of the Hunger Games in Katagma and Sahlmon's Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games. He was the roughened up male from District 6, serving as one of the two main protagonists of the of the games. His current fate is up to speculation, as the games are yet to begin. Biography Early Life Raised in District 6 Guillermo was born to a pair of impoverished District 6 citizens, Gustavo Espinar and an unnamed mother. Learning to live off nothing and being controlled by his father's hardcore example, Guillermo grew into a distrusting, unloving individual with a realist view on life. Gustavo's Tutilage After his mother's sudden death at age 2, Guillermo's father Gustavo took full control of raising his only son. Being a top peacekeeper back in his prime, Gustavo continued his militaristic attitude with his young son, which had a negative impact on Guillermo. Guillermo was kept under a strict control, and was punished severely for things his father dissaproved of. Guillermo disliked his dad, but later appreciated the rough raising, as it prepared him for the reality of the world. Gustavo's health began to decline when Guillermo was coming of reaping age, causing the man to force Guillermo into hardcore combat training with some of Gustavo's old peacekeeper friends. Guillermo was beaten many times by the grown men, but as he grew older and stronger, Guillermo turned the tables, and soon beat down his opponents. Orphaned Gustavo never got to see his son turn into the strong fighter he would later become, as before Guillermo turned 17, Gustavo died from an illness. The hardened Guillermo didn't grieve over his parent's death, and instead burned Gustavo's body in anger, his hatred for his father's apathy reaching it's final conclusion. With his dad's watchful eye finally closed for good, Guillermo felt a freedom and relief never felt before. Without the control though, Guillermo soon turned to darker things, becoming involved in some of the crime in the massive District 6 underworld. There he ran into Daryl and John, two racist morphine smugglers who irked Guillermo. After putting up with their name calling and constant threats, Guillermo beat Daryl to death, before disarming John of his gun and killing him as well. Now a murderer and fugitive against the Crow Runner gang, Guillermo was constantly fighting against cronies of the group, somehow managing to fight on even ground despite being outnumbered. Before he or the gang was completely eliminated, Guillermo was reaped for the Hunger Games, buying him some much needed time away from the morally wrong life. Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games ''Section to be Written when Games Begin'' Personality Guillermo is a tough, fearless tribute with a realist view on the world. He's somewhat of a loose cannon, and can be prone to spouts of extreme aggression. He doesn't take anything from anyone, and one wrong move and he will not hesitate to start a fight. Guillermo is shown to have no respect towards other people. He disrespects his father by burning his corpse and is willing to kill people whenever it is necessary. When his father died, he was willing to take part in drug smuggling, seemingly having no morales. He definetly favors conflict, as he was very quick to kill Daryl with in a fistfight and later John with a firearm. A dishonorable fighter, Guillermo disrespects his opponents and is not willing to show mercy. That being said, he is not opposed to sparing his opponents in a fight if it gains him some sort of leverage or item, only keeping said opponent alive for his own gain. Though he slaughtered several crowlings, Guillermo still offered one the chance to run back to his leaders to report a warning unharmed. Despite shown to be too bitter and had too much of a hateful attitude early in his introductions, he is however, not incapable to be kind and was careful enough to know when to keep himself out of trouble, shown when he put up with Daryl and John's insults for a while, though he ultimately broke down, killing both of them in the end. Since being reaped into the games, Guillermo is constantly torn between changing his ways to better himself, or letting go of his past all together and focusing on the future. Guillermo personally questions joining the careers, yet unable to find any solid reasons to take a stand on the issue other than a desire for allies. While he agrees that the careers, as the most powerful alliance in the games would be a fit for the already strong Guillermo, he is unwilling to join them because of their prestigious lifestyles. It isn't until Guillermo has been berated by said careers, that he realizes that they were the biggest threat to him, and will eventually cause more harm than good to the Guillermo's interests. His epiphany on the matter becomes so firm that he targets the alliance, and outright dares them to come after him, stating that he wouldn't be afraid of them no matter how strong they were. Guillermo is not a very talkative person, as he usually stays silent during convesations and often talks in short sentences. Even though Guillermo almost always shows a mostly sour demeanor, he is actually quite kind and nice around his family and friends. He has a good friendship with his ally Katrina, she being one of the few people Guillermo didn't treat poorly in his time in the games. Appearance In Child of Wind: The 109th Hunger Games, Guillermo is depicted as a muscular, gruff young man. He's copper skinned, standing 5' 11" tall, he has broad shoulders and strong arms, an athletic torso with great muscle tone, wide hips, and toned legs. His brown hair is buzzed to the skin and coarse, and is unstyled. He has a wide face with a wide chin with a 5 o'clock shadow, and his almond-shaped, alert eyes are brown. His nose is large and he has narrow lips. He usually wears tight clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his muscular physique and intimidating look. Katrina describes Guillermo as "strong, able bodied, and someone I wouldn't wanna fuck with", adding on "even the toughest career probably couldn't withstand his fearsome gaze for long". Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition': Guillermo's body and mind are at the peak human condition of a man of his age, weight, and height through intense training and strict diet from his many years under Gustavo Espinar. He's been able to overpower criminals and thugs with relative ease and has defeated foes with greater strength. Guillermo trains rigorously to maintain himself at peak condition with his constant fighting of multiple individuals, notably the Runner Crow gang. Guillermo has notably overpowered Hugh, a giant, hulking brute of the Runner Crow. *'Master Martial Artist': Guillermo is an extremely accomplished and experienced master martial artist. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Guillermo's combat style composed of a mixture of Boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo and Aikido. In addition, Guillermo also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, and Wing Chun. Guillermo's combat skills are considered higher than a career, making him one of the greatest fighters in the arena. When he was reaped into the games, Guillermo received more extensive training and became even more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, proving more than capable of defeating several trainers, career tributes, a dozen crowlings, as well as also having Hugh knocked out in a one on one fight. Guillermo also fought on par against Agent Keaton, as well as the notorious peacekeeper Lucius Helvius in combat, ultimately defeating the latter by putting him in a choke-hold. His combat level is at least on par, if not better, than that of the Helvius and Keaton and is certainly superior to even the strongest career. Guillermo is even able to use his combat skills to hold his own against considerably stronger or at least equally strong opponents, with him matching and eventually defeating an armored Pullpin, fairly quickly beating the genetically modified Horus, and temporarily holding his own against Jonathan Cypes. Guillermo also managed to defeat hordes of ravisher mutts during the Hunger Games and bested and killed many tributes during the games as well. Equipment *'Axe': Guillermo's weapon of choice was an axe, a strong cutting weapon weighing 10 pounds. Guillermo used the weapon frequently, both as a tool and a weapon. *'Tribute Uniform': Guillermo wore the standard tribute uniform, just as every other tribute in the games did. Affiliations Family *Gustavo Espinar † - Father *Unnamed Mother † - Mother Allies *Katrina Von Hardenburg Enemies *Careers **Andrew Wilkenson **Hanna MacDonald **Jose Gonzalez **Maria Anister **Harvey Lunist **Irma Gilles *Crow Runner gang **Daryl † - Victim **John † - Victim **Hugh Killed Victims This list shows the victims Guillermo has killed: *Daryl *John *Several unnamed crowlings. Relationships Katrina Von Hardenburg Guillermo had a rocky relationship with Katrina at first, trying to brush her off due to his disliking of making friends. Appearances Trivia *ladee Category:Male Category:17 Year Old Category:Axe User Category:Game Page Category:Tributes in the 109th Games